


Experimenting

by Embarassedbutkinky



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Experimentation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Long-Term Relationship(s), Marriage, Sexual Experimentation, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embarassedbutkinky/pseuds/Embarassedbutkinky
Summary: Chichi is tired of being seen as a boring prude, and she's decided to make it her mission to be more interesting in the bedroom. Goku goes along with it, mostly to make her happy. He had no idea how much he'd like it. Explicit for later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Ah, time to work on one of my many open fanfics.  
> Brain: Nope, new one, deal with it. You may write nothing else until it's started. Do it now.

To be fair, Bulma really didn't mean anything by it. The heiress had a tendency to speak openly when she was around people she trusted without giving her words much thought. Besides, who would have expected Chichi to have such a strong reaction?

What started out as a normal Briefs-thrown garden party had changed when Tien muttered something about never having a decent beer here. He'd only said it to Chiaozu, and he never would have dared if he knew Bulma was behind him, but once the challenge had been issued the heiress insisted on rising to it. If her guests wanted alcohol, she'd get them alcohol.

Two hours later, the party had changed considerably. Instead of all of them wandering around, talking, and dancing as usual, they had all ended up crowding around a table. Bottles of empty liquor (and some very expensive craft beer, thank you  _ very _ much Tien) peppered the surface of the table, and no one seemed to be in the mood to stop anytime soon.

"Next round?" Bulma asked, holding up a bottle of vodka. She'd had very little herself, opting to be the default bartender for the night.

"Right here," Yamcha said, holding out his glass. "With that lemon-lime stuff."

"Buu!"

Mr.Satan glanced at his friend warily. "Uh, don't you think you've had enough, Buu?"

The pink being shook his head slowly.

"Uh… okay. Just promise not to make any bad decisions if you get too drunk?"

Buu laughed. "Mr.Satan is silly! Buu can't get drunk."

"Oh. Well, good."

Buu took the refilled glass from Bulma, took one sip, and immediately passed out against the table. The group paused and watched him for a moment.

"Should we… take his pulse?" Krillin asked.

"I don't think he has one," Bulma said, wincing.

"Can I have another drink, Chichi?" Goku asked. She usually preferred him not to drink, which he never minded because he wasn't much of a drinker anyway. He had already had what would be too much for a human, and his bright face was looking a little red. However, tonight was a rare occasion, and she'd had more than a few herself.

"Sure, Goku, I don't mind."

He smiled as Bulma poured him another drink, and Vegeta scoffed. "I'll take another as well, Bulma."

Bulma sighed. "Shocking."

"And don't bother with the damn mixer. Only the weak need flavoring to drink alcohol."

"Hey Mom? Can I have a drink?" Goten asked.

"Absolutely not! You're only eighteen."

"Aw, come on! Gohan is drinking."

"He's older than you."

"Trunks is only nineteen, why does he get to drink?"

Trunks was slumped against Goten's shoulder, frowning through his reddened face. "I think I had too much, Ten. My head hurts."

"I'm not Trunks' mother," Chichi shrugged.

"Trunks is training," Vegeta said. "He needs to build up a tolerance."

"I don't like this training."

"Woman, pour him another."

"Nope. Trunks is cut off," Bulma announced. "Buu too, assuming he ever regains consciousness."

"You want some more, Gohan?" Videl slurred slightly.

He laughed. "No, thanks. Somebody has to get us home."

Bulma scoffed. "Nu-uh. Everybody can just sleep here. We have the room."

Videl shook her head. "No, he's right. I get horny when I'm drunk and I don't want to have sex here."

There was a sudden silence at the table while everyone took in that sentence, and then laughter erupted from everyone but her father. Videl turned red and covered her face. "I can't believe I said that. Sorry. I'm a chatty drunk."

Mr.Satan muttered something about his little girl being taken advantage of, despite the fact that she had been married for years and Gohan was as embarrassed as he was.

"Does sex work when you're drunk?" Trunks asked loudly. "Like, does it get hard?"

Goten's eyes went wide. "Trunks, shut up now."

"Oh, duh, there's two of us and you're not drunk," Trunks nodded. "You just have to top--"

Goten slapped a hand over his mouth and Bulma snorted hard.

Yamcha shook his head. "When did this party get so dirty minded?"

"Oh come on, we never talk like this," Bulma laughed. "It's kind of fun to let loose for once. We're all adults here. Pan and Bulla and Maron aren't here to traumatize. Let's talk about sex."

"Why?" Vegeta asked. "Seems pointless."

Bulma smirked."I will bet ten million Zenni you turn out to have the biggest dick."

"I'll take that bet," Eighteen announced. "In fact, double it."

"Okay, I have a game," Bulma announced. "We'll trade stories. Craziest story wins a kick ass prize, and I give good prizes. It's okay, Chichi, you don't have to play. Okay, I think Videl should go first. It's always the quiet ones."

Videl set her glass down and took a deep breath. "Well, one time--"

"What do you mean I don't have to play?" Chichi asked in a low, steady voice.

They looked at her. Bulma smiled. "I mean I'd love to have you play, just don't feel obligated too."

"Why not?"

"Uh, I don't think she meant anything by it, Mom," Gohan said nervously.

Bulma nodded. "Right. I just know you and Goku don't really… you know. Experiment."

Chichi crossed arms. "Excuse me? How would you know?"

Bulma shrugged. "It's not an insult. I just know you're so proper, and Goku's such a puppy dog--"

Chichi's eyes were closed, her mouth drawn into a tight line. "Goku, I want to go home," she said standing up.

"Uh, Chichi--" he started.

"Goku. Please take me home.'

"Okay," he nodded, standing carefully, knowing he'd probably had too much to drink.

Bulma looked like she'd been slapped. "Chichi, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"Thank you for having us over, Bulma," Chichi said, taking Goku's arm and waving Gohan and Goten away when they tried to help.

The door closed behind them, and the fun had escaped with them. Eighteen cleared her throat first.

"That was… unexpected."

"I'm sorry," Bulma said again, to no one in particular.

"Mom will be okay," Gohan assured her awkwardly  "I'm actually not sure why she's upset."

Videl scoffed. "Please tell me you're joking, Gohan."

They all looked at her and Gohan shifted nervously. "Uh, yeah, totally. I understand why she is upset."

Videl waited.

Gohan turned a bit pale. "It's because… she's uncomfortable talking about our private life?"

Videl shook her head sadly and took a sip. "I love you, Sweetheart, but damn. You're not even close."

"Goten, I'm tired," Trunks grumbled against his arm. "Take me home, too."

Goten sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Trunks, we fucking live here."

\------------

 

Goku was sitting on their couch, blinking a little harder than normal. His head was still swimming a little. Thankfully there wasn't much to bump into in the sky, and he'd gotten them both home safely. Chichi was pacing back and forth in front of him, saying nothing and making him a little dizzy.

"Uh, Chichi?" He finally asked. "Can I go to sleep? Drinking always makes me tired."

"Hmm? Yes. Fine. Go to sleep, Goku."

"Are you coming with me?"

"No."

"Okay," he nodded, a little unsure. He stood and took one step toward her bedroom. She stopped him.

"Unless you want to do… other things tonight?"

"What other things?" He asked tipsily.

She made to answer, and then scoffed. "Nothing. Nevermind. Go to bed."

"Alright," he agreed. Chichi didn't usually act this way, and if he hadn't had so much to drink he would have been more curious to find out why she was different, but that bed sounded incredibly enticing.

Goku flopped down on their wide mattress. It had to be big; he tended to stretch out like a starfish when he slept, and she'd get pushed out. The sun was long gone by now, and no light came into the room at all.

Despite her stating she wasn't coming to bed, the door opened and he saw her slip inside in the dark. She found a nightgown in their dresser and put it on silently. Chichi laid down next to him and he smiled, glad she changed her mind. He slept better with her next to him. He rolled over and wrapped a large arm around her, burying his face in the pillow.

With his arm on her chest, he felt the wrongness. Chichi was breathing weirdly, in a pattern he'd never felt from her before. He sat up. "You okay, Chi?"

"M'fine, Goku."

He reached over and turned on the light on the table next to her, needing to see for himself. Chichi looked away, but she couldn't hide her wet eyes and red face.

"Chichi, are you crying?" He asked, dumbfounded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she insisted. "Go to sleep."

"I'm… I'm confused," he said truthfully. "You're supposed to cry when you're sad. What's making you sad?"

She sat up, drawing her covered knees up. He could see her building her confidence. She finally asked, "Goku, am I boring?"

"Boring? I don't know what you mean."

"I mean," she said, quickly getting flustered, "are you upset that you don't have some hot, sexy, adventurous wife?"

He blinked, completely off guard. "I...no?"

She scoffed, standing up. "Sure. Whatever. You don't think I know? I know what people say about me. Oh, Chichi, she's so proper. So demanding. So shrill. How did she ever even  _ have _ children?"

Goku wasn't sure what to say, so he gambled. "Sex makes babies?"

"Yes, Honey. I know that. We're just a joke, you know. A punchline. They probably think we've done it twice, just to make the boys with our clothes all on and not looking at each other."

"That's not how we have sex," Goku laughed.

"I  _ know _ , but it's what they think. And I mean… they're not way off. Why  _ don't _ we do it more?"

"We don't do it often enough?"

"Maybe not. What has it been, two months? Did you even consider sex when I asked if you wanted anything tonight?"

"No," he admitted truthfully.

"Of course not," she sighed, going to sit at her mirror. "Why would you want to sleep with an old prude?"

"Hey," Goku said, frowning. "You're not old, Chichi."

"But the prude part fits?" She asked with a grimace.

"I was going to argue that too, but… I don't know that word?" He laughed nervously.

She laughed softly, but her eyes were sad. "It means someone who never tries anything adventurous in bed. Someone like me. That's why it's always just us in a bed, same position, same routine. I'm boring. You don't have to deny it."

He tilted his head. "I thought that was what sex is, though."

"There's other things people do. I've only heard that, of course. I've never done anything else either. I promise, I waited for you."

"Huh. Weird."

"Would… I mean, would you like to try anything like that, Goku?"

"Like what? I still don't see how we're doing it wrong."

"It's not wrong," she insisted. "Just… predictable. People do all sorts of crazy things. I don't know about many of them, I'm a princess not a prostitute. I suppose we might try… some of it? Would you like that?"

"If you want to, Chichi," he shrugged.

She sighed. "Sex really just doesn't interest you, does it?"

"I like it," he assured her. "I just don't get why people seem so obsessed with it. Do you want to have sex now?"

She shook her head. "Not tonight, I know you're tired. I'll talk to Bulma, I bet she'd help me. We'll start tomorrow."

He nodded, eyes drooping. "You're not sad anymore?"

She sat down next to him, placing a soft hand on his knee. "No, I'm okay. You can go to bed."

He nodded weakly, then fell backwards, falling into a deep sleep.

\------------

 

It was early, and Bulma was still in her bathrobe. She rubbed her eyes as she stumbled towards the console in their bedroom that would show her who was ringing her doorbell incessantly.

"Chichi?" She asked wearily.

"Good morning, Bulma," the raven haired woman said firmly.

The night before came rushing back to Bulma, and she felt a wave of awkward shame. "Hey, Chichi, about what I said last night--"

"I forgive you," Chichi said immediately. "Now come let me in. I need you to teach me about sex."

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

By the time the two women sat at Bulma's kitchen table with hot coffee and warmed breakfast, Vegeta was finishing his early morning training. He came through the hall with a towel hung around his neck, expecting to see maybe his wife, son, daughter, or Goten. He paused briefly when he saw Chichi sat there instead, shrugging off the intrusion and crossing to the cabinets to begin pulling down a meal of his own.

"I can't be expected to be polite to interlopers before noon," he warned mildly.

Chichi blinked, crossing her arms. "As opposed to afternoon, when you're a ray of sunshine?"

"Just mind your own business, Vegeta," Bulma suggested, sticking out her tongue. "She's here to talk to me."

"About what?" He asked, balancing an armful of fruit and breads to take with him.

"Chichi wants lessons on sex," Bulma said openly before she could stop her.

Vegeta looked between them, eyebrow raising in a clear mix of confusion and slight intrigue. "Demonstratively?"

Bulma threw a scone at him that he caught easily. "No, perv. No fantasies in here, just me and Chichi talking about Goku's possible kinks."

He shivered, carrying his food away. "I'll pass."

Chichi took a deep drink of her coffee, then set it down with shaky hands. Her confidence had wavered once she was actually inside of Capsule Corp, and Bulma was being patient. After a few more minutes of awkward smalltalk passed, the heiress decided to go for it.

"So, Chichi, what do you want to know?"

Chichi gulped. "Well, Goku and I are thinking about trying… some new things. I have heard stories about other things wild girls do in bed, but I don't know any of the specifics, and I was hoping you could help me fill in some details. Not that I think you're wild!" She added quickly.

Bulma laughed. "I've been called that a few times. Sure, hope I can help. So what's the 'wildest' thing you've done so far?"

"I'm not sure what you mean by that," Chichi admitted.

"Like, what have you done in bed, and how often?"

Chichi cleared her throat resolutely. "Okay. Every few months, we plan a night to be alone. We go into the bedroom, kiss for a while, and get under the covers. We take off our clothes… he gets… excited, and then he… you know…" she looked ready to spontaneously combust, and Bulma held up a hand to stop her.

"Okay, Chichi, I know how sex works. Always missionary?"

"Missionary?"

"You lying down and him on top of you?"

"Yes."

"Every couple months," she shook her head. "Girl. Damn. Vegeta gets grumpy after three days, and I can't last a week. Do you at least cum every time?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you orgasm every time you have sex?"

She stared blankly.

"Have you… You've had an orgasm, right Chichi? Sex feels good, right?"

"Of course it feels good," Chichi shrugged.

"And what happens at the end?"

"He pulls it out and we clean up, and then we go to sleep."

"You don't feel  _ really _ good for a few seconds?"

"Uh, no. Should I?"

"Holy shit, Chichi," Bulma sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "If it was anyone but Goku I'd say you should go home and yell at his ass for not satisfying you, but I'm like one hundred and ten percent sure he doesn't know it's an option. Where did you get your Sex-Ed?"

"Some of Dad's maids talked to me when I was little, before I married Goku. They didn't talk about anything like that."

"First on the list then, you have to orgasm. No wonder you're not interested in sex. Vegeta!" She called.

There was a shuffling a few rooms away before he popped his head back into the kitchen. "What?"

"We need your help with something. Apparently Chichi has never had an orgasm."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Woman, I know I'm proficient, but fucking Kakarot's wife really wasn't in my plans for the day."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter. It's not Chichi who needs your help, it's Goku."

"How the fuck--"

"Go explain female orgasms to him."

"Are you  _ insane _ ?"

"Oh come on," Bulma said, pushing her bottom lip forward. "You just said you're good at it. You could tell him what to do for her."

"Not a chance in hell."

Her enticing expression turned hard. "Okay, new idea. Until Chichi gets off, you don't."

He regarded her skeptically. "You wouldn't last."

"I'd last longer than you," she said smugly.

Vegeta growled, slamming the door behind him as he took off towards the Son house. "Goddammit!"

Bulma dusted her hands off. "He'll take care of Goku's end."

"What is he teaching him? I thought an orgasm was when the man releases seed. Goku knows how to do that."

Bulma winced. "Shit, Chichi, please just call it cum. It's way less 'blushing Victorian virgin.' You'll find out tonight. Next step; time to ditch the missionary."

"That's the way we lay down, right? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, but if that's all you do then it's gotta be boring. You should try some different positions." Bulma leaned forward and steepled her fingers. "We're going to need some drawing paper. I have some illustrations to do."

\------------------------

 

Dinner had gotten a little quieter when Goten moved out and emptied the nest, but they usually had something to talk about. That wasn't the case tonight. They ate the pasta Chichi had prepared in a heavy silence, occasionally muttering something about the food being good or about what they should have for dessert. Chichi could tell they both had the same thing on their minds. Things were changing tonight, one way or another.

She felt silly. They'd been married for years,  _ decades _ , but she felt like a girl on her wedding night. She tried to will down her nerves, but then Goku said something that shattered her efforts.

"It's getting late, Chi. Maybe we should go get into bed?"

She held her knee to hide the shaking of her hand. "I am going to go and take a shower. Why don't you wait a little bit, then come into the bedroom and take off your clothes?"

He tilted his head. They usually waited until they were ready to start to get naked. He agreed wordlessly, and she tried not to run full speed to the privacy of the bathroom.

As the water pushed her sometimes severe hair down around her shoulders, she gave herself a short pep-talk.  _ It's just your husband. You've had sex plenty of times. There's nothing embarrassing about this. _

She dried off and considered putting on her bathrobe, then decided against it. Chichi opened the door and stepped into her bedroom completely naked.

Goku was already waiting. He was sitting on their bed waiting for her, and he was naked as she'd suggested. She tried to hide her surprise; she hadn't expected him to be hard already. She didn't usually see him like that because when he was erect they were always under the covers.

She approached him slowly. "So, Goku… we'll try a few things. If we don't like it, there's no pressure to keep going."

He nodded absently, eyes raking over her.

"Goku? What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing," he said, shaking his head. "I don't usually see you naked, Chi. You look nice."

She smiled demurely, sitting down next to him and leaning in for a slow kiss. He seemed distracted, barely moving his lips, and she noticed. "What are you thinking about?"

"Vegeta."

"Huh?"

"I mean, what he taught me today. I'm trying to remember all of it. He said it pretty fast. And loud. And he swore a lot."

"What did he tell you?"

"He said a lot of words you don't like, and then… how about I just show you? He taught me some things and told me to practice like they were fighting techniques."

Chichi couldn't bring herself to speak. She just nodded her agreement.

He kissed her once more. "Lay down on the pillows, and spread your legs."

Chichi did as he said, feeling very exposed. His eyebrows were drawn together almost angrily, but she knew him better than that. He always had that expression when he was trying to learn something, and she was at least sure that he was taking this seriously.

He crawled over her, thick arms on either side of her head. Her heart fluttered as he smiled reassuringly. "You're supposed to relax, Chichi. I'm supposed to help you."

She nodded.

He leaned down slowly and kissed her again, lingeringly, and then started to kiss down her neck. That wasn't that new, he'd kissed her neck before. He moved down to her shoulders, her sternum, her breasts, and then gingerly took a nipple into his mouth and started to suck on it.

She gasped, a jolt of electricity shooting through her. Sometimes his hands wandered over her breasts while they made love, but his mouth never had. She felt his tongue curl over the soft bud, and his other hand came up to give attention to the other one. An involuntary sound escaped her throat and he looked up in concern.

"This alright, Chi?"

"Yes! I mean, it's fine. You can keep going."

He changed his attention to her other breast, but his hands started ghosting down her stomach. She knew those fingers could crush granite, but he was gentle with her. He released her nipple with a wet pop and replaced his mouth with one hand.

"Vegeta said women should feel really good during sex too, and if you don't make sure that happens you're being a bad husband. Sorry, Chichi. I didn't know."

"I didn't know either," she assured him with a shaky breath. His movements were doing something new to her. Heat was pooling between her legs, and despite her modesty she felt herself spread her legs for him a little more.

"You know how sometimes when we start we have to go really slow because it hurts you a little bit? He says that's wrong, too. It's not supposed to hurt, because I'm supposed to make you wet first." His hand slid down between her thighs and she jumped when he made contact with the heat there. "You're getting wet now."

She nodded, taking slow, deep breaths. She felt his finger start to slide inside of her. Her eyes opened to find his inches away, judging her reactions. When it was coated in her wetness he pulled back, peering deliberately at her neglected folds.

"What are you--"

"I'm looking for something," he said, moving the wet finger up her slit. "I think it's here."

She froze and closed her eyes, a sharp twinge of pleasure shooting through her as Goku started to rub something swollen and aching. She let out a cry of surprise, and he smiled. "Vegeta said you had a special button. Did I find it?"

She moaned again. "That feels great, Goku."

She heard him gulp, and when she looked into his eyes they were different. "Do you really like it, Chi?"

"Y-yes."

"I like touching you," he explained. Her eyes darted down to his stiff erection, bobbing against his lower abdomen. "I like it a lot."

His fingers left her swollen nub and she felt like protesting, but they slid down, and now he was pushing two digits into her. He moved down her body, and she watched him warily as he knelt between her thighs.

"I'm gonna lick you, Chi."

"Yes," she managed.

He started to move the fingers inside her, stretching her, and his wide tongue came down to lap at her clit.

Sex always felt good. She liked the way his thick member stretched her open, even if she never admitted it, but this was different. Gods, this was different. His tongue worked against that hidden spot, and as he curled his fingers up inside she felt another jolt of unexpected pleasure. Her heart beat faster in her chest as sweet, new tension coiled in her belly.

"Don't stop, Goku!" She cried, hooking a leg around his shoulder.

"I want you to feel good, Chichi," he said in a low, rough voice.

His voice was her undoing. She saw white. A long held tension released, a stinging sweetness exploding from where his tongue rested against her and spreading throughout her body to her fingers and toes. She heard herself yell his name, and she saw him stop to observe her.

"You got all tight, just like he said," Goku said, eyes wide. "I want to have sex now.  _ Really _ badly," he begged.

She looked down and saw his tip was dripping already, and she wasn't sure why. He went to crawl between her legs but she held up a hand to stop him, still loopy from the orgasm.

"Wait."

"I don't want to wait," he insisted, and once again she was shocked by the urgency in his voice.

"Bulma taught me some new positions, and I want to try one."

"Do I get to put it inside you?"

"Yes."

"Hurry up."

Chichi stood, and he hopped up after her, following her lead. She pulled a pillow over to place her elbows on, and then leaned over the side of the bed. "Here. You can put it in. It's just like before, except--"

He didn't need any explanation. He was behind her, muscled thighs against her ass and he guided the thick head into her tight heat.

They both groaned as he pushed into place, his hands going instinctively around her hips. "You're so  _ wet _ , Chichi," he moaned. "You've never felt like this before."

He felt even bigger in this position, but she could take it. That pleasant tingle from before picked up again, and she arched back to meet him as he began to thrust into her. He moved slowly, at first, and then quickly picked up pace. Before long she found herself clutching the sheets, holding on for purchase as he fucked her hard into the mattress. She could hear him making noises that simply didn't come from her husband's throat normally, but she loved them. Each deep grunt and moan sent shivers down her spine, and she found herself reaching between them to rub that spot he'd been so diligent with before.

It was good. It was all so filling and rough and  _ good _ , and she felt that tension rebuilding impossibly fast. "Goku, I feel it happening again," she cried. "I'm going to-- ah!" She let out a scream as she clamped down around him, that same wonderful release crashing over her.

Goku stilled behind her, and she felt a second pulsing feeling as he emptied inside of her. He stuttered her name, slumping enough against her shoulder to almost push her into the bed.

They laid down together without the blankets to cover them, gasping as they tried to regain the composure they lost. Minutes passed in silence. Goku sat up, his eyes wide as he looked down at his wife of more than twenty years.

" _ That's _ sex?"

"Apparently," Chichi grinned absently, eyes drifting half open. A calm had settled over her that she wasn't used to experiencing.

"That was so  _ different. _ You were so  _ tight _ and the sounds you made… Did you like it too?"

She nodded sheepishly.

"Can we do it again tomorrow?" He grinned. "And the next day?"

She shrugged. "We could… but Bulma said if we liked what she told me tonight, she could recommend some other stuff, too. I don't know, though, she said some of it might not appeal to us--"

"Let's try it all," he said quickly.

"Goku. We don't have to--"

" _ Please _ , Chichi?" he begged. "You just feel so good, and seeing you all naked and makin' those sounds… I want to feel  _ more _ ."

"Okay," she relented, smiling. Goku had never spoken like this before. Sex was an afterthought to him, not an imperative. She certainly didn't feel like an afterthought right now. He pulled her flush against him, and they let themselves fall into the sleep tugging on their consciousnesses. She would definitely be talking to Bulma again in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early morning, and Chichi stood at the sink washing their dishes from the night before. She didn't mean to start whistling, but when she realized she was she didn't stop. She had a lot to be happy about.

It had been a full week now since she and Goku had started trying new positions. Every night there was a new angle Bulma had explained to her, and each one managed to astound them. Goku had somehow gotten it into his head that she had to orgasm before he was allowed any stimulation at all (she assumed she had Vegeta to thank for that) so he was learning very quickly exactly what she liked.

Actually, it had gone almost too well, because they were out of positions to try. That was why she was going to have lunch with Bulma at Capsule Corp today; to ask what else they could do. Just the thought already had her heart beating faster.

She heard Goku shuffle in, and her smile deepened. "Good morning."

"Morning, Chi," he yawned, quickly starting to eat the stack of pancakes she'd left on the table for him. "I was thinking about sparring with Vegeta after breakfast. Do I need to work today?"

She shook her head, not turning around. "No, the harvest is in the field. Do anything you like."

There was silence for a moment, then she felt one of his hands snaking around her waist. She froze with her hands still in the water as she felt his breath ghost over her ear. " _ Anything _ I like?"

She giggled softly. "Goku, what?"

"I was thinking, Chi," he continued, pulling her flush against his front. Her eyes went wide when she felt him getting harder behind her. "Does it  _ have _ to be bedtime when we have sex?"

"Not… not necessarily," she admitted, unconsciously leaning into his warm hands.

"And if we did it another time, could we still do it tonight if we wanted?"

"Yes," she admitted again. "There's not really a limit."

Chichi felt him start to kiss down the back of her neck, and his hand started to work the tie around her dress. "We don't really even have to do it in the bed, do we? We could do it anywhere, anytime."

She nodded, subtly drying her hands off with a small towel.

"Like… in the kitchen?" he suggested.

She spun around, wrapping her arms behind his neck as he dived in to kiss her, easily lifting her with one hand to set her on the counter.

\------------

 

Bulma was grinning as she leaned back from the table on the balcony. "Really? Surprise morning sex on the counter?"

Chichi nodded, grinning. "I don't know what's gotten into him, Bulma. He's always had a one-track mind; he likes to eat, sleep, and fight. But this last week it's like sex just slipped into his daily needs. He even put off coming to train with Vegeta by an hour. He  _ let his pancakes get cold _ . And he keeps getting better with his hands."

"He's starting to sound like Vegeta," Bulma said knowingly.

"How do you mean?"

"Let me guess. Seeing you cum is a huge turn on for him, right?

Chichi shrugged. "He does usually want to start as soon as I orgasm. I thought he was just being polite and waiting for me to finish because I'd gone so long without it."

"No, Vegeta is the same way. Making me yell his name just does something to him," she said thoughtfully. "Maybe that was what was missing before. You weren't really enjoying yourself, so he didn't know how much he could like it. Now he's got a taste, so you're screwed. Literally."

"So, what comes next?"

"Hmm," Bulma thought carefully, rubbing her chin. "It sounds like you've tried all my favorite positions. Against the wall, doggy, girl on top… How about shower sex? Oral? Anal?"

Chichi blushed for the first time that morning. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"He puts it in your ass. I've never been a big fan myself, I probably wouldn't be much help, and you have to be careful." Her eyes went wide suddenly, and she stifled a grin. "Of course, I know who  _ might _ be able to help."

"Who?" Chichi asked warily.

"Trunks and Goten."

Chichi balked. "Bulma  _ no _ . I can't talk to my son about sex! Especially not for  _ advice _ ."

"Talk to mine, then. They've been living together for a year, Chichi. They probably know more about anal than any of our other friends. Besides, Trunks might even be more helpful than me. Goten is Goku's son, after all. Maybe they like the same things."

Chichi shivered. "I'd rather not think about it."

Bulma laughed. "Well, in the meantime, let's talk about oral. Have you ever given him head before?"

"No. Lately he's been using his tongue. Vegeta must have taught him that."

"How big is he?"

"I've never measured," she said bashfully.

Bulma looked up as if she was remembering something carefully. She cupped her hand around air. "So, Vegeta's about this wide," she moved her fingers through the air, "and maybe this long. Can you estimate like that?"

Chichi held her hands out uncertainly. "Goku might be about this long? Honestly I've never really… touched him. He just puts it inside himself."

Bulma scoffed. "Girl, you're missing out. They're fun to play with. You squeeze just right while you lick the tip and you can make them  _ melt _ . How do you think I get Vegeta to agree to barbecues and family vacations? It's a hell of a power trip."

Chichi nodded bravely. "We've liked everything else. Just tell me what to do, Bulma."

\----------------------

 

They had dinner with Gohan, Videl, and Pan that night. Chichi was nervous at first that Goku might describe their new activities, but it looked like even he had more sense than that. They talked about Gohan's recent promotion and how Pan was doing in school, and Goku mainly just listened.

He was good at that, she reminded herself. Goku didn't always understand his boys, but he listened and he tried and he asked the right questions. He seemed to realize after Gohan's fight with Cell that maybe his sons weren't drawn to fighting the way he was; that they had other interests that mattered to them. When he came back after those long years away, he was a better father than before. He definitely didn't share enthusiasm for half of what Gohan was excitedly explaining about an upcoming symposium, but he smiled and nodded along.

She curled a hand around his under the table, and she saw him dart his eyes over to her briefly. He wrapped his fingers around hers and they quietly held hands on his lap while their eldest kept explaining. This was new, too. In the years they'd been married, they'd never felt like they had any sort of secret to keep together. The way they acted in public was almost identical to the way they acted when they were alone, aside from a handful of times a year.

They didn't flirt before, they didn't touch for no reason. As Goku's thumb started to trace across the back of her hand, she felt like he was passing her a clandestine message that only she would understand.  _ I can't wait to get you home. _

Goku had driven them both to their son's house, which she'd been excited for. She liked when Goku drove her places, both because she enjoyed car rides and because his driving symbolized something for them. He'd worked hard to get a licence for her, years ago, and when he used it she was reminded that he always genuinely wanted to make her happy, even if he hadn't always been great at it.

Once they were out of the city, the drive up Mt.Pauzo was dark and quiet. Not many people lived up here; their neighbors were few and far between. They continued on in what she thought was comfortable silence, but she slowly became aware that Goku was fidgeting more than usual, and he kept glancing over to her.

"Are you okay, Goku?" She asked.

He sighed, and then slowly pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned off the engine. They were still about a half hour from home, and her heart sank. What was wrong? Were things not as good as she thought they were between them?

Goku gulped slightly, checking to make sure no other cars were coming from either direction. "I have a question, Chichi."

"Okay," she nodded nervously.

He looked almost ashamed of himself. "So, this morning you said there's no reason we have to have sex in our bed, right?"

"Uh, right."

"Then," he shifted closer on the bench seat, "is there even a reason we have to do it at home?"

She blinked. "We… we shouldn't get caught. You're not supposed to do it in public."

"There's no one else here," he said, scooting a little closer.

Her eyes went wide. "You want to do it  _ now _ ?"

He shrugged. "I  _ wanted _ to do it at dinner, but I know that's a bad time and place. I've been waiting since then, and we're still a whole half hour away."

She laughed softly. Now that sounded like her husband. He was always impatient, and when he wanted something he made a half an hour sound like an eternity. She was about to tell him he could keep it in his pants for thirty minutes, but a thought occurred to her. With the plans she had for them tonight, maybe a car wasn't the worst idea.

"Goku… pull your pants down."

He twisted his mouth. "I'm not in such a hurry I can't make you cum first. It doesn't take me long anymore, I know what you like." He'd picked up on the language she explained quickly; he wanted to put what he liked into words.

"Just trust me," she insisted. "I'm going to do something now, and then if you want to do more later we can."

He looked a little confused, but he did as she said. He was already half hard, and he reached over to pull her into his lap. She waved his hands away, indicating that he should put them to his sides, and he did. Chichi reached out slowly and grasped his hardening shaft, just testing her grip.

Goku's eyes went wide and watched her hand with rapt attention as she slowly started to pump him. He looked shocked to say the least, but she didn't miss the way he leaned into her touch. He grew larger and firmer in her hand, and his eyes drifted shut.

"I like that, Chi."

With his attention diverted she leaned forward, laying across the beach seat, and licked a suddenly wet trail up the side of his shaft. Goku let out a startled cry and his eyes snapped open, staring down at her in fascination. "Why'd you do that with your tongue?"

"Did you like it?"

"I don't know. Try again?"

She nodded, this time deliberately following up the underside of his cock along a vein, and then lathing her tongue over the reddened tip. He shivered.

"Yeah, I do like it. I didn't know we could do that."

She took the head into her mouth and sucked gently the way Bulma had told her, holding him still at the base with a firm hand. He rumbled deep in his chest. "Can you put more in?"

She lowered her lips down over him, wondering briefly about what the size difference between him and Vegeta might be. Bulma made it sound like she could take all of Vegeta down into her throat, but that couldn't be right. She made it about halfway down before her mouth was full, and she was too nervous to take any more.

Goku didn't seem to be critiquing her skills. A low steady groan was tumbling past his lips, and his hand had come to rest on the back of her neck. She ran her tongue under the curve of his head and he let out a whimper. "Chichi, I'm cumming!"

She pulled back at the last moment; not because she didn't want to taste him, but because she had admitted to Bulma that she'd never actually watched him orgasm before. His cock twitched with her hand still pumping him, and she watched silently while he spilled against his shirt, one hand going down to cup hers absently. Goku dropped his head back on the seat, teeth clenched.

" _ Fuck _ ," he breathed.

Her eyes went wide. Goku swore very rarely, and always with a good reason. He usually refrained from it even if he wanted to swear, because she had told him repeatedly that it wasn't polite and she didn't like it. For some reason though, she didn't mind it right now.

She  _ really _ didn't mind it.

"Sorry, Chi," he said, shaking his head. "I was just surprised. I've never felt anything like your tongue before."

"It's… alright," she landed on, fighting back a smile she couldn't understand. She wasn't quite sure how to explain to him that hearing that language from his innocent mouth, knowing she'd drawn it from him, was  _ more _ than alright. What had Bulma called it? A power trip. In any case, she felt strangely confident as she sat back in her seat and rebuckled the safety belt. "Think you can get us home, now?"

He looked around with a furrowed brow, like he had forgotten they were in a car. "Uh, yeah. Sure. You get a turn too as soon as we get home, right? It sounds like I have lost time to make up for, I don't want the scales to be more uneven."

She agreed, and they pulled back into the roadway in comfortable silence.

\-----------------

 

Capsule Corp's property was large, larger than a single family needed, so when Goten graduated and he and Trunks wanted to live together it made the most sense for them to just live in an empty spot on the compound. A cozy capsulizable home was set up not too far from the main house, and they went over there most days to train or grab food that Panchy had made. They visited Goten's parents often enough too, though admittedly they hadn't been over in a few weeks.

That was what Trunks assumed was the reason, at first, when he opened the door and found his boyfriend's mother standing at the entrance with her arms crossed, not looking him in the eye.

"Miss Chichi?" He asked. "I'm sorry, Goten's not home right now. He went to town with Bulla and I stayed home to study."

"I know," Chichi said, still not looking up. "I came to talk to you, Trunks."

"Oh," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Is this the 'don't hurt my baby' talk? We had that already."

"No," she sighed, rubbing her cheek. "May I come in? Please."

"Sure," he nodded, stepping back.

Chichi took a deep breath, and followed him inside.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Trunks stared at her for a long moment, leaning forward with his elbows pressed to his knees. She dusted off her skirt respectfully, as if she hadn't just said what he thought he heard.

"You…" Trunks started, not believing what he was about to ask. "You want to know about our sex life?"

She cleared her throat. "Not specifically, no. This isn't a fact finding mission. I just want to know… what kinds of things are possible, and I want you to tell me how to do them right."

"Oh, is this like an 'are you treating Goten right' kind of thing? Like you're making sure we're responsible adults?"

"No," she admitted bravely. "I want more information because Goku and I are experimenting with sex."

"Ugh!" Trunks jumped, wincing horribly and backing up. "What? No! You guys are old!"

She crossed her arms. "We are not that old, Trunks. You and Goten are just too young."

"Weren't you married by our age?"

"Stop changing the subject. I thought it was best to have this conversation only with you, while Goten was absent."

Trunks shifted uncomfortably. "Look, I know you're not related to me, but I've known you since I was a little kid. You and Goku  _ feel _ like family--"

"Aw," she smiled.

"So this is  _ fucking awful _ . Why are you even trying things now? Haven't you been married for like, almost thirty years?"

"Exactly," she said quietly. "Imagine being married to Goten for thirty years and never… connecting. We have always loved each other, but since we started trying new things it's like everything is different. We've never talked this much or flirted or… It's just nice to feel  _ wanted _ for a change. For more than just dinner."

Trunks sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. I would…" he took a deep breath, plunging in, "I would hate it if Goten and I didn't have the physical part. It's not all that matters, but it matters. What kinds of things are you looking for?"

"Bulma told me that you two probably do things that she doesn't like. I was interested in trying them. Plus, she wondered if maybe Goku and Goten might have the same tastes?"

Trunks gulped. "We're going to have this conversation now, and then  _ never speak of it again _ . Especially not to Goten. He'd die."

She nodded in agreement.

"I'm on top most of the time. Ten doesn't really like being in charge. We don't do anything crazy, mostly just oral and…"

"Let's be adults Trunks. Anal sex. What should I know about it?"

Trunks walked her through the preparation without looking up from the floor, emphasizing that she needed to buy lube and trying to leave out specifics of his own experience. When he was done he let out a shiver. "Can't you just Google this stuff?"

"What is Google?"

He shook his head. "Nevermind, stupid question. Anything else?"

"Is there anything else Goten likes that Goku might? Or even yourself; you're both half Saiyan afterall."

"Neither of us can really enjoy ourselves if the other one isn't. It's gotta be mutual. And Goten likes… clothes."

"Clothes? What kind of clothes?"

"He'd kill me if he knew I was telling you this, but like basically think of something you wouldn't be caught dead wearing in public because it's way too revealing. Any gender, doesn't matter, Ten just likes to look. Lace, silk, corsets, whatever."

She tried very hard to pretend they weren't talking about her son. "Oh. Okay. I could… try that, I suppose. Do you think Goku--"

" _ Please _ don't make me speculate on Goku's kinks? I'll never look at him the same way again. I'm not going to be able to look either of you in the eye for months as it is. I hope Ten doesn't notice."

"Right. Sorry," she said, quickly standing up. "Thank you, Trunks. I appreciate it."

He walked her to the door. "I get major in-law points for this, right? Am I beating Videl?"

She hummed. "I don't know. I  _ really _ like Videl. Technically you're not even my son-in-law yet. Going back to what you said about when Goku and I got married--"

"Bye Goten's Mom!" He said loudly, quickly shutting the door in her face.

\----------------

 

"Come on, Chichi!" Bulma called, taking another glass of wine from the attendant as she leaned back in her chair. "Let's see it!"

Being Bulma Briefs, or any of her friends, had its perks. Not the least of them was that boutiques tended to treat her and anyone shopping with her like gods, especially those with salespeople who worked on commission. Bulma had a habit of waltzing in, buying whatever cartload of items she had a whim for, and dropping hundreds in tips. Usually this store didn't even allow people to try their lingerie on but… allowances were made.

"I think I've changed my mind," Chichi called through the door. "This was a bad idea. I look ridiculous."

"Come on, you have a great body," Bulma insisted. She nudged the poor mousey attendant who quickly agreed that Chichi was gorgeous and should show off her outfit, earning her a discreet twenty dollar bill.

Chichi sighed and eased out of the dressing room. She had a short baby blue teddy on that barely covered the top of the matching panties. Theoretically it probably showed a lot of cleavage, but her arms were crossed too tightly over her breasts to tell.

"I look like a whore."

Bulma cheered, taking another sip of wine.

"That wasn't the  _ goal _ , Bulma. I just want to see if Goku likes this stuff. I don't want him to lose respect for me entirely. I look like...like…"

"Like a woman who's about to go home and show her husband a thing or two."

"Wait, husband?" The mousey attendant asked.

Bulma lifted an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Oh. No offense, it's just most of the time people come in with a new relationship. It's kind of sweet to hear you're already married."

"What's your name?" Bulma asked, swirling the wine.

"Marcy, Ma'am."

"What do you think, Marcy? Would Goku like her teddy?"

"What is Goku like?"

Bulma held her hands out. "He's a great big guy, super strong, good hair--"

"I meant in bed," Marcy admitted sheepishly. "Shy or confident or rough or--"

"He's gentle," Chichi said, looking down at the ground, her voice soft. "Except… when he's  _ really _ gotten going this last few weeks. Then he gets a little rough."

"I think the teddy is too subtle," Marcy said firmly. She browsed through a rack nearby, and then handed a piece to Chichi.

The women looked at it skeptically. "Are you sure?" Chichi asked.

Marcy nodded and Chichi shrugged, taking it from her to try it on. Bulma regarded the young woman thoughtfully. "Marcy, do you do custom pieces?"

"Occasionally."

"Do you think you can get a bunny costume made? I'd pay in advance for your commission, of course. I wore one a long time ago and Vegeta wants to see."

"Of course! We do all sorts of role-play outfits and costumes."

"What's role-play?" Chichi asked nervously.

"Oh, you know," Bulma teased her. "Student and professor, cop and bad girl, strangers in a bar. It's pretending your someone else during sex."

"Does Vegeta like that?"

"No," Bulma sighed sadly. "He's too proud to be himself to pretend to be anyone else. Sometimes we pretend we're younger versions of ourselves, like on Namek or what would have happened if we met as teenagers. Speaking of which, make the bunny ears light blue."

"Goku's not much of an actor," Chichi said.

"You know who you should talk to about roleplaying?" Bulma asked.

"Not Trunks and Goten again, right?"

"Wrong son."

Chichi scoffed. "My Gohan?! There's no way he--"

"You didn't stay for Videl's story the other night, Chichi. Trust me. Saiyaman made an appearance."

Chichi shivered, opening the curtain. Bulma's mouth dropped open, and the attendant smiled triumphantly. Bulma put a hand on the girl's arm.

"Marcy, you're my personal shopper from now on."

\---------------------

 

Chichi had told him that she would be out late shopping, so he didn't bother coming home from training until after sunset. He was a little disappointed that she wasn't home when he got there. He was hungry, and she usually helped fix that.

He scarfed down some leftovers from the night before and watched some television, wondering when she was going to be back. Once he'd eaten most of their fridge he put his dishes away, frowning.

He was still hungry, but not for food.

It was something to do with Chichi, still, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He wished she was home. It was like an appetite wasn't sated, but he wasn't sure how to fill it. He didn't want more to eat,  he was worn out from fighting, and he wasn't tired enough for bed yet. He decided to take a nice hot shower while he waited for her.

He was standing under the water, just soaking mindlessly in the hot steam, when he realized he was half-hard already. He was hungry for sex? That was new. Sex had never ranked on his list of needs. He'd been more interested in it lately with all these new options and positions and with the noises Chichi kept making but… it wasn't like he  _ needed _ it, right?

He wrapped an experimental hand around the growing erection, surprised at how good it felt. Maybe Chichi would want to do it again tonight.

He heard the front door open and the sound of bags being carried, and he perked up excitedly. "Chi?"

"I'm home," she called, a little timidly. "Don't rush. Just enjoy your shower."

He didn't  _ want _ to shower. Goku's train of thought was usually simple to follow. He wanted to do something, and it was all he thought about until he achieved it. Right now all he could think about was getting Chichi alone and taking care of his growing need. He stepped out of the water quickly as he heard her rustling around in bags, looking for something. She must have found it, because the bags were suddenly silent.

Goku pulled on a loose pair of jogging pants that he didn't intend to keep on long, and came out to meet her. "Hey, Chichi, how was--"

He stopped. Standing in their living room was his wife, but she wasn't looking at him. She must have been busy today; she'd clearly had her hair done somewhere because her normal sharp bun was replaced with soft curls that hung down to her shoulders. She wasn't a fan of makeup, but her could see subtle darkness around her eyes that usually wasn't there. But that wasn't what made his mouth dry up and sent a shockwave down his already too warm body.

Chichi had a small black dress on. It was firm, form fitting with an orange string that zigzagged back and forth across the front. The top was tight, pressing her breasts up almost too high. He thought if she took too deep of a breath she might fall out of it altogether. The firm part ended just above her thighs, and he could see small silken underwear just beneath it. The top attached to matching leggings that stopped below the underwear, leaving a patch of bare skin. He unconsciously licked his lips.

A dress? No that was the wrong word. Sometimes he didn't know the right words for things, and either Chichi or Gohan helped him. He didn't feel like asking for clarification now. She seemed to sense his confusion anyway.

"It's called a corset," she supplied, sighing. "Sorry, this was silly. At least it didn't cost us any money, Bulma paid for everything."

"What… what's it for?" He asked thickly. She didn't seem to notice his distress.

"I don't even know, exactly. I had some inside information that Saiyans in particular might like lingerie but… probably on a younger person. I look ridiculous, I'm a grown woman. I hope Bulma can return it," she fretted, reaching back to start undoing the many buttons. "It was more expensive that I was expecting."

"Please don't take it off," he said automatically, taking them both by surprise.

She blinked. "You… like this?"

He nodded, still trying to understand his reaction. "You look…" Damn. He didn't know the word again. He thought he'd heard it before, he just had never had the urge to use it.

"Silly?" She offered.

He shook his head, stepping over to her slowly. He set his hands on her sides, feeling the firm siding of the garment and running the lace through his fingers.

She gulped, suddenly realizing just what affect her experiment was having. "Nice?"

He shook his head again. He tugged the garment once, hard, and as predicted her breasts spilled out of the top, propped up by the top of the corset. The word clicked, and he grinned, glad he'd gotten to it himself.

"You look really sexy, Chi."

"Oh," she breathed, looking down at what he'd done. "There was something I wanted to try. It takes a little while to prepare for. I bought a lot of lubricant--"

She gasped as he caught her nipple into his mouth, pushing her against the back of the couch. "Can we try it later?" He asked against her skin. "I don't want to wait."

"I-- okay," she agreed with a ragged breath before his lips descended on hers. Goku's hands were still running up and down the corset, and then he wrapped his palms around the bare skin of her thighs, lifting her up to set her on the top of the couch. He kissed roughly down her neck, then drug his lips down the garment to the flimsy panties he tugged away.

She let out a startled groan when his insistent tongue started against her. He made a noise deep in his throat and she saw him reach down to palm himself through his pants, trying to find some relief.

"G-goku, you don't have to,  _ ah _ , get me there first every time."

"I'm not a bad husband," he argued, pushing two fingers inside of her and curling them in that way that made her shiver.

"I didn't say you were. It feels good for me too."

"I'll make you cum first, and then--"

"Goku,  _ please _ ," she said, frenzied, closing her eyes. "I've been thinking about this all day. I just  _ want _ you."

She felt him stop, and he pulled his hand and mouth away. She peeked down after a moment of silence, and saw him gazing up at her with darkened eyes. "It's like you're hungry, right?" He asked, slowly traveling up her body until his nose was pressed against hers. "Like an appetite you can't get rid of with food? You didn't even know it was there before, but now it's awake and it just  _ wants _ ."

"I suppose," she agreed. "It was always probably there. I just ignored it.'

"Mine wasn't," he said quietly, pushing his sweatpants down and grasping the aching need he was so focused on. "I've never felt like this before, Chichi. You remember when I asked you to marry me? The second time?"

She smiled. "Yes. At the Martial Arts Tournament."

"I told you my heart was sure. Now it feels like… the rest of me caught up. I love you, Chi."

She stroked a hand down his face, about to return the sentiment, but he pushed inside her with one quick thrust and it was suddenly hard to hold onto any thought. The couch was too low, and he quickly gave up on trying to bend down to it, choosing instead to lift her effortlessly into the air and hold her, pulling her down onto his length. The rough ties of the corset rubbed against his chest, but he didn't seem to notice.

He was so  _ warm _ . She'd realized long ago that Saiyans just ran higher temperatures than humans, but right now he felt almost feverish.

She didn't need to wrap her legs around his waist for stability; her weight was nothing to him. She did it anyway, bracing her hands against his shoulders. She muttered something and he paused.

"Did I hurt you?"

"I said harder."

He growled, hands gripping her firmly as he started to slam into her harder. She moaned, wondering if his hands were going to leave bruises, but not caring much either way.


	5. Chapter 5

"Use more," she requested, taking deep breaths against the pillow.

"Okay," he said immediately, pulling his hand away and pouring more lube on his fingers. He eased the two back inside of her. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes," she admitted. "It's not as bad."

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I know," she said, smiling without looking back. "I just want to try whatever we can. How many more do you think we have to fit before you can get inside?"

She heard him hum uncertainly. "At least one more."

She nodded, holding back small gasps as he continued to stretch her very slowly. After a few minutes he bent down and kissed her shoulder. "I'm going to try now."

She nodded again, tightening her fingers against the sheets. She felt him pause, and then he ran a hand down her back. "Remember, Chichi, you said you have to be relaxed."

"I know."

"You, uh… don't look relaxed," he chuckled nervously.

"You try to relax like this. It's not easy."

His fingers traced along her sides, and she felt a shiver run through her core. "If it hurts, just say stop. I'll be really gentle."

"I trust you."

She winced as his tip slowly breached the tight opening, and she heard his breath catch as he adjusted to the feeling.

"What's it like?" She asked, trying to distract herself from the burn.

"Good. Different," he said, easing in.

"Different how?"

"Softer. Warmer." She heard the tension in his voice and knew he was holding back for her. When she had taken all of him he stopped, waiting for her to give him permission to continue.

"You can move," she said, rocking back against him.

He started slowly, thrusting shallowly. His head dropped down against her shoulder. "That feels  _ really _ good, Chi."

"It's not bad," she said. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Can I speed up?"

"Sure."

Goku leaned back, wrapping his fingers around her hips and snapping himself forward harder, deeper, pulling her back against him at the same time. She let out a startled cry, and he froze.

"Sorry! Too hard?"

"N-no," she stuttered. "It's fine."

"Please don't lie," he said, pulling back nervously. "If it hurts just--"

"I liked it. I liked it more than you being slow."

"Oh," she could hear the smirk on his voice and was glad he couldn't see the flush in her cheeks. He raised up slightly and started again, pounding into her harder as a low growl sounded in his chest. She could hear it; there was more he wanted to say. She wondered what it was. What was on the tip of his tongue that he denied when he was enjoying her body? Maybe he wanted to swear again but didn't want to offend her. She considered asking, telling him that the idea of him losing his composure because of how much he wanted her sent a thrill through her that she couldn't explain, but she pushed it aside. One experiment at a time.

It didn't take long. His breaths grew more ragged, and she felt him starting to hold back. She reached back to touch his thigh. "It's okay, I don't think I can finish like this. Just enjoy yourself."

He whimpered. "But you haven't--"

"You can take care of me afterwards if you want to," she assured him. "Go ahead. I… I want to hear you cum."

He gave in, thrusts becoming shallow and fast as he reached ahead of her to brace his hand on their headboard. He shouted when he came, and she thought she heard the vestiges of her name among his broken words. He peppered soft kisses along her spine as he pulled away, and she let herself just enjoy it.

"I think I made a discovery," she said timidly.

"What's that?" He asked, laying back and pulling her against him.

"I… think it's sexy when you say my name like that."

He grinned. "Oh. Okay. I'll do that more, then. Your turn now?"

"No thanks," she said, settling in against his chest. "I'm tired."

"Doesn't it usually take you a long time to fall asleep?"

"Not lately," she said.

He hummed. "Yeah. Things are different lately."

She nodded a sleepy agreement, and was out in minutes.

\------------------

 

Vegeta grimaced while he watched Goku shoveling the last of his rice up into his mouth. "Good gods, how do you even breathe?"

"Huh?" Goku asked thickly through his food, making Bulma snort.

"I said you're disgusting," Vegeta huffed, leaning against the kitchen wall.

"You told me to hurry," Goku said, slurping up his remaining noodles from another bowl.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. It was early in the day yet; Chichi and Bulma had decided to have lunch together, giving their husbands an excuse to spar right after eating.

Bulma just shook her head and started gathering the plates to put them in the sink. "At least someone likes my cooking."

"I wouldn't take it as much of a compliment," Vegeta said, watching her. "I once saw the man eat his chopsticks accidentally. No hesitation."

Chichi laughed. "Any idea how long you guys will be fighting?"

"As long as it takes Kakarot to admit defeat."

"Nah," Goku said, smirking as he put the last of his dishes by Bulma. "Just til' I tire him out. So not that long."

Vegeta scoffed, heading out of the door without him.

"Wait for me!" Goku said, quickly following. He paused at the table, grabbed one of Chichi's shoulders, and kissed her suddenly. He broke away just as unexpectedly, running back toward the door like nothing had happened. "Bye, Chi, see you later. Thanks for the food, Bulma!"

The two women stared at each other in shocked silence for a long moment. Bulma huffed out an incredulous laugh, dropping the dishrag into the sink. " _ Excuse me _ , did a Saiyan just kiss you goodbye?"

Chichi laughed with her, shaking her head. "I guess so."

Bulma sat down and crossed her arms. "What the  _ hell _ ? Do you know what I have to do to get a goodbye kiss from Vegeta? We have to be alone, there has to be plenty of time, but if there's  _ too _ much time he tries to squeeze in a quickie. What are you  _ doing _ to that guy?"

Chichi shrugged. "Everything. Everything we can find. We haven't tried anything we didn't like yet. But I'm running out of ideas."

"Well, just do what you liked again."

"Don't you have any more things for us to try? I just know he expects me to constantly have new plans. We have to hit some kind of ceiling eventually, but not  _ yet _ . We're having too much fun."

Bulma shrugged. "You've exhausted my expertise. But I'm not the only person you could talk to, you know," she winked.

Chichi gulped.

\--------------------

 

Of all the conversations, this was the worst so far. Chichi sat silent on the couch across from Videl, still not having said what she was here for. She'd barely even been able to squeak out a quick 'hello' as her daughter-in-law let her in and got her a cup of tea.

Videl sat across from her with a wicked smile on her face. Did she know? She couldn't possibly know what Chichi was going to ask, right?  _ Oh gods _ , Chichi thought.  _ If Videl knows then Gohan probably-- _

"I didn't tell Gohan," Videl said, almost reading her mind.

"T-tell him what?" Chichi asked.

"About your little adventure with Goku. Bulma called me and gave me a heads up."

"Oh, gods," Chichi sighed, covering her face.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed to be kinky!" Videl laughed. "I think it's great that you guys are finding a whole new dimension to your marriage. I just didn't tell Gohan because… he has a very specific image of you two. I didn't want to ruin it."

"What kind of image?"

"Oh, you know. He thinks his dad is the greatest man in the world, beyond normal animal needs. He sees you as this perfect blushing virgin woman for some reason, ignoring the fact that he's literally your son and it wasn't an immaculate conception."

Chichi stood. "I shouldn't be here. This is a bad idea."

"Oh come on, I mean it," Videl said genuinely. "You always worry about him and Goten, you deserve some satisfaction for yourself. Whatever questions you have, fire away. I promise not to make fun of you."

Chichi plopped back down and crossed her arms. "Bulma mentioned something about… playing games. I don't really understand it."

Videl nodded. "Sometimes Gohan and I like to role-play. We act out a scene together with sex at the end."

"And that was _ your _ idea, right?"

"Would you feel better if I said yes?"

Chichi shook her head. "I don't know where the Great Saiyaman came from. I asked Goku what he thought and he said something about a Ginyu Force, but I don't know what that means."

"We do Saiyaman sometimes," Videl nodded. "I'm usually either Saiyagirl, a damsel in distress, or the evil villain."

"The villain? Why?"

Videl held her hands up dramatically. "Oh no! I've been caught! I'll do  _ anything _ to stay out of jail, Saiyaman. Can't you just punish me now?"

"Well, we certainly don't want to do that," Chichi said. "Saiyaman makes me think of Gohan too much."

"There's other roles."

"Bulma mentioned a few, it's just… Goku is attractive enough as it is. I don't need to pretend he's anyone else. Sorry I wasted your time."

"We do more than role playing games. Have you guys tried it in public yet?"

Chichi opened her mouth to admonish her daughter-in-law for such lewd ideas, then snapped it shut when she remembered what she'd done with her husband in the car not long before. "Technically. Once."

"You should get a toy and let him control it while you're around other people. Best date night ever."

Chichi reddened. " _ My _ Gohan has done that? I don't believe you."

"He absolutely did. Hell, once we did it at one of Bulma's parties. He made a game of it. Vegeta was telling a story, and everytime he said the word 'prince', 'Saiyan' or 'battle' he'd use the remote to switch the vibrator on and off. Then he started whispering in my ear," she shivered once. "Damn he's good at that. Do you guys like dirty talk?"

Chichi hummed, thinking back to when he held his tongue. "Goku swore the other night. I usually tell him not to do that but…"

"It's different in a sexy situation," Videl agreed. "Gohan gets off on it even more than me."

Chichi snorted. "Now I really don't believe you. Gohan doesn't swear. He's a good boy."

Videl dropped her mouth open. "You think  _ I'm _ the one who started the kinky stuff? Sorry to burst your bubble, Chichi, almost all of this was your son's idea."

Chichi shook her head. "No way."

Videl scoffed in annoyance, then bit her lip. She grinned wolfishly. "Fine. I'll prove it. Don't say a word." Videl fished her phone out of her pocket and set it on the table between them, hitting a number and setting it on speed dial.

The answer came too quickly for Chichi to protest. Gohan's voice quickly came through the line. "Hello, My Love," he said sweetly. "How is your day going?"

"Just fine, about to have lunch," Videl said. "Are you busy?"

"No, I'm in my office. I'd come have lunch with you but I have a lot of paperwork to finish before three."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because I just keep thinking about your hard cock, and it's driving me crazy."

There was a pause on the line, and then he spoke in a lowered voice. "Are you touching your pussy yet you little slut?"

Chichi covered her mouth in horror, leaning away.

"No, Sir," she said with a smug look. "You told me to wait for you."

"Good girl. When I get home I'm going to tie you up to the headboard and stretch your--"

"Son Gohan you watch your mouth young man!" Chichi cried.

There was a strangled cough from the other side of the phone and a quick " _ Mom _ ?" before Videl snatched the phone up and told him to have a nice day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are kinky 😂 I have tried to incorporate a lot of your ideas into the fic so far, and you've given me some ideas for stuff I want to write in the future too. This story has one more chapter after this one, thank you for all the comments and kudos, they've meant a lot.♥️❤️💚💙💛🧡

Chichi set her spoon down on the table with a hard thunk, drawing his attention. Goku jumped, pausing with his soup halfway to his mouth.

"Uh, something wrong?" He asked.

"N-no," she said. "Not wrong. I just have a question for you."

"Okay?"

"When we're having sex," she pushed forward quickly, "you seem like you want to say something. The closer to the end we get, the more you grit your teeth and bite your tongue. Am I right?"

Goku looked uncharacteristically bashful as he sipped at his third helping of dinner. "Yeah. You're right."

She nodded. "What… what kind of things do you want to say?"

He looked up at her apprehensively. "I don't know."

"You don't know what you want to say?"

"No, I don't know why I want to say them," he said, sounding genuinely confused. "I love you, Chichi, but some of the stuff I think about saying is mean. I don't mean any of it, and I'd hate to make you mad at me. Especially… you know, now."

"Will you tell me some of it? I won't be mad, I promise."

Goku shifted. "I don't know. I'd feel weird."

She stood up, and he flinched slightly like he thought she was angry, but she just smiled. She walked around the table and crawled into his lap. His eyes went wide as he pulled her flush against his chest.

"Can I convince you then?" She asked, not making eye contact.

The corner of his mouth perked up, but he still looked nervous. "Maybe. But why do you want to hear it? It's bad stuff."

She ran a finger along his collar. "I want to see if I like it," she admitted.

"Oh," he blinked, pulling her down for a deep kiss. "If that's what you want, Chichi."

\------------------------

 

Chichi's hands gripped the bedsheets, her feet slipping against the wooden floors as she tried to stay upright. Goku stood behind her, slamming into her hard, almost too hard. Her cries of pleasure were nearly drowned out by his rumbling, booming voice.

"Do you fucking like that, Chichi?" He asked, his voice practically foreign to her ear. "Can you take all of my hard cock? You don't feel like a fragile human tonight.  _ Fuck _ , I've been thinking about this all day! I thought about bending you over at the counter in the store earlier."

Chichi moaned, arching back against him. "Don't stop, I'm so close," she gasped.

His words came faster, coming out in a wavering tide. "I just wanted to taste you, and I didn't really care who saw. The only reason I stopped myself was because I didn't want to make you mad. I didn't think you could be near as dirty as my mind has been lately. Looks like I was wrong. You're a lady Chi, a princess, but not with me. You'll be a wet, naughty slut for  _ me _ ."

She muffled her scream against the blankets as she came. He wasn't far behind, and he was just as loud as she felt him pulse deep inside of her. He stepped back suddenly, fast enough that she turned to see what was wrong.

Goku's face was bright red, and he wasn't meeting her eyes. "I, uh… I'm sorry, Chichi."

"Sorry?" She blinked. "For what?"

"I called you a name," he winced. "Not a nice one. I've never used that word before."

"Oh," she said. "Right. How do I say this?" She said, hopping up to sit on the mattress and pulling the sheets up to cover herself. "When we are alone, and you feel like it, you can call me things like that if you want."

"Why?" He asked, tilting his head.

"It's different when it's just us. I know you don't mean it, and I know you'd never call me anything like that for real. So just trust me, alright? It's okay if you say things like that when we're having sex."

He smirked. "You really do like it, huh?"

She gulped and nodded. "Yes. I didn't think I'd ever enjoy something so… uncouth. Speaking of which… I have another idea. It's going to take a little preparation, though."

"Sure, I'm in," he said too quickly. "What do you want to do?"

"You know, we never had a first date."

\-----------------

 

Chichi pulled her shawl around her shoulders a little tighter, although the temperature in the restaurant was perfectly comfortable. She smiled nervously at the waiter and he refilled her water, reminding herself that they were very far from home and no one they knew would find them here.

He showed up a few minutes later in the nice suit she'd picked for him. He had a convincingly apologetic smile a toss his face, and she fought the urge to wink at him. "Hello!" He said, waving as he took the seat across the table. "My name is Goku. You must be Kiki."

"Chichi," she corrected with a smirk. He was better at this than she had been expecting. "Nice to meet you."

He grabbed the water already waiting for him, sipping it while he casually pulled a small remote from his pocket and set it on the table. Neither of them discussed it.

"So what do you do, Goku?"

"I'm a fighter," he said, smiling. "My friend Bulma said you were a princess or something, right?"

"Right, but don't go getting any ideas. Dad's wealth went up in smoke a long time ago with a huge fire."

"I think I read about that," he said, fighting a smile. "How'd you put it out?"

"Well," Chichi shifted in closer across the table, "to be honest, it was my fiance. I'm married. I probably should have messaged you that sooner."

"Married and on a blind date?" He asked in mock surprise. "That's not very proper." He subtly moved a dial on the remote.

She hid her gasp well. They'd agreed she should try her best to make no noise, no matter how often he used the remote. The hidden toy buzzed wickedly for a long moment, surprising her more than exciting her before he switched it off.

"I suppose you're right," she said clearing her throat. "I should feel guilty for cheating."

"I better come clean," he smiled, leaning forward conspiratorially. "I'm married, too."

"Really?" She gasped. "What's she like?"

"She's great," he said, leaning back and putting a hand behind his head. "She's strong and a fantastic cook and a good mom."

"Then why are you out with me?"

He shrugged. "I respect her too much to ever ask her to do certain things. The way I hear it, you're open to some wilder ideas." He switched the remote on again, pretending to be casual, but Chichi saw the growing excitement sparkle in his eyes. She struggled to stay quiet, leaning forward slightly so the vibrations would hit just the right spot.

He switched it off just as their waiter came to the table to take their orders. As always, Goku ordered several dinners, but Chichi tried to act surprised.

"Hungry tonight?" She teased.

"Starving," he smirked back.

"For you, Ma'am?" The waiter asked.

She'd carefully planned out her order and opened her mouth to recite it, but Goku chose that moment to turn the toy back on. Her practiced sentence came out a jumbled mess, but she managed to ask for chicken of some kind. It was no longer a shock, jolts of pleasure were running up her body. She silently hoped her thin bra wouldn't show her nipples as they hardened involuntarily.

Goku smirked as the waiter left. "Feeling okay, Chichi?"

"Mhmm," she muttered as he finally turned it off. "Fine. Just my allergies acting up."

"So do you have any kids?" He asked innocently.

"Two boys. My oldest graduated summa cum laude, top of his class, and now he works for the University in North City. My youngest… is very sweet boy."

Goku snorted. "Goten's a great fighter too, Chichi."

She cleared her throat to remind him he wasn't supposed to know who Goten was.

"Oh. Uh, they sound nice."

They talked casually though dinner, and he only needed the occasional reminder not to use names of people they knew. He could still talk about his friends, but he used code names to make it believable. She ate as slowly as she could to match his several dinners. He was too engrossed in his food to play with the remote often, but he occasionally flipped it on just to continue her torment.

Chichi waited until he was almost done with his last dish. She patted her mouth unnecessarily with her napkin, and folded it on the table. "Pardon me, I'm going to go to the restroom."

"Okay," he mumbled through a mouthful of fish. "I'll wait for dessert."

She stood up slowly, wondering if he remembered that this was a cue for him. She considered making sure, but thought that might ruin the game.

She took her time when she reached the mirror, making sure there was no one else in the stalls before she carefully reapplied her lipstick. She'd never had much experience with makeup beyond simple foundation, but she had decided it was part of her costume tonight. She waited two minutes, then started to get annoyed. She was just about ready to go and chew him out for forgetting to follow her when the toy inside her turned back on with its full power.

She gasped, dropping her elbows against the sink. She was so sensitive already from the teasing through dinner, and the pleasure was building quickly. The cool marble was cold against her forehead as she tightened her grip on the edge of the counter, a moan falling unbidden from her mouth.

The door opened, and she knew it could be anyone coming in, seeing her bent over in a short dress, dripping wet with a toy buzzing audibly inside of her. Her heart beat faster at the thrill of being caught for just a moment, but she knew the hands that settled on her hips well. Goku wordlessly slid the back of her dress up the rest of the way and pushed her flimsy excuse for panties aside, touching her gently as he pulled himself out of his pants.

They decided this beforehand, too-- best to skip foreplay considering how little time they might have alone. He pulled the toy out and rubbed it against her clit while he pushed himself inside of her. She heard a satisfied grunt fall from his lips as he started to pound into her hard and fast, trying to get there as fast as he could so they wouldn't be caught. She could hear words dying on his tongue, and she arched her back for him.

"Goku," she breathed. "Talk."

"I hope someone comes in," he breathed back. "I hope someone sees me taking you from behind and thinks this really is our first date, and you just had to have me so bad you pulled me in here to fuck you raw."

Her orgasm ripped through her and her scream echoed among the tiles. Someone had to hear that, but she didn't care. His hands tightened on her hips as he came with her, tossing his head back with a snarl. They cleaned themselves up quickly, eyeing the door to make sure it was still closed.

Chichi wiped her face with a paper towel. "Thank the gods, no one saw us."

"Pretty sure they heard us, though," Goku laughed softly. "Sorry, I was loud."

"I started it," she said sheepishly, suddenly bashful. "You should go, you shouldn't be in the Ladies' Room."

"Okay. Do you have to take a taxi home too, or can I fly you?"

"You can take me."

"So the game's over?"

"For now," she smiled, waving him out the door. She smiled as she fixed her hair in the mirror. She'd loved it. Gods help her, she'd loved every second of their game. Only weeks before she would have never even  _ considered _ doing something like that.

It was time. There was one more person she could talk to, and if she wanted to go any further she'd have to be brave and bite the bullet. She adjusted her dress and took a deep breath before she walked back to their table.

\-----------------

 

Chichi took a deep breath and knocked on the door, very unsure about the options that were about to be laid before her. It opened almost immediately, as if the person on the other side had been waiting for her.

The android grinned, not bothering with a greeting. "I wondered when you'd come to me for advice."

"Hello, Eighteen. Bulma told me you might have some ideas for a… project, I'm working on."

"I'm aware," she said. "Come with me, and be prepared to take some fucking notes."

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end. Thank you all for the comments and ideas throughout the story. Hopefully I can get back to my other stories now that this plot bunny is out of my system. :)

"But  _ why _ ?" Chichi asked, eyes wide, pausing in her intense notetaking.

Eighteen shrugged. "You can't explain most kinks, Chichi. People like what they like."

She looked more worried than intrigued. "But he  _ hurts _ you?"

"Only as much as I ask him to. I trust him not to push me past my limits. We tie me up, he gives orders, sometimes we have punishments and rewards. In our normal life I'm stronger than him, so switching it up is exciting. It's power play."

Chichi shifted awkwardly. "I don't know if I would like that."

“You won’t know until you try it. Speaking of which… I have another suggestion.”

“Oh?” Chichi asked nervously.   


“You obviously don’t have to take us up on the offer if you don't want to. You don’t have to do  _ anything _ you don’t want to, of course. But have you ever heard of swinging?’

“No,” Chichi asked. “I heard some people buy special furniture for the bedroom. Is it like that?”

“That can be involved, but no,” Eighteen smiled. “Swinging is when two couples decide to all have sex together.”

It took her a moment to understand, and then the color drained from her face. “Offer, you said. You mean… you and Krillin want to have sex  _ with  _ us?”

“We’ve done it a few times with other couples,” she explained. “You have to make sure your relationship is really solid and neither of you gets jealous, but it can be a lot of fun. I haven’t talked to Krillin about you guys yet, but he’s willing to do just about anything for me in bed. He’d agree.”

Chichi stammered.

“Just consider it,” she said warmly. “A lot of guys have it as a secret fantasy. Don’t agree to anything you’re not comfortable with, though.”

 Chichi briefly considered her Goku with Eighteen, and she felt her blush travel down her body. “Well, thank you for the offer,” she managed to choke out. I will… consider it.”

 

\------------------------

 

Chichi knelt naked on her bedroom floor, waiting for him to do something. She wasn't sure exactly what was coming, and it was making her uneasy. She'd explained to him what power play was, and they'd set clear limits. She believed Goku wouldn't do anything to make her afraid or uncomfortable, but her nerves didn't relax.

The silken blindfold around her face gave no hint at what was happening. Maybe he was building up suspense? She fought the urge to tell him to just get on with it.

She felt the leather belt slide gently over her shoulders, but nothing after that for a moment. Couldn't he at least talk to her?

"Uh, Chi?" He asked. His voice was nothing like the firm bark she'd been expecting. It wavered slightly, enough to make her turn toward him.

"Yes?"

"We're supposed to be really honest, right?"

"Right."

"Okay. I don't… like this."

"Oh. Here, untie my hands."

He bent down and untied her wrists and she pulled her blindfold off, looking up at him. "What's wrong?"

He shifted guiltily, then sat back on their bed. "I'm sorry. This makes me feel bad."

"Why?" She asked, setting a hand on his knee.

"Grandpa always told me to be as polite as possible to girls. It'd be different if you were still a fighter, or if our power levels were closer. It just feels like if I'm not really careful I'll hurt you. I'm too scared to like it."

"That's okay," she shrugged, not admitting that she hadn't been very excited about it either. "You know, I think your reaction actually makes sense."

"Why?"

"Well, Eighteen told me that she and Krillin like it because she's stronger than him. You're already stronger than me, so maybe it's not as exciting."

He blinked, eyes going a little wide.

"What is it?"

"Do you think that… nevermind."

She laughed softly, nudging him. "It's okay, Goku. It's me. What do you want?"

He smiled catching her in a quick kiss.

\-------------------

 

His breath came fast and shallow, and his knees were clearly uncomfortable. He wasn't allowed to sit back on his heels, and the incredibly dense, ki-binding bracelets he'd gotten from Bulma pulled his shoulders back. The blindfold covered the top of his face, but his mouth hung open wantonly. It would have been easy to believe he was really in distress if not for his dripping erection, jutting out hard and desperate in front of him.

Chichi smirked, pushing the riding crop up under his chin. He let her move his head back to an unnatural angle. In only a few sessions, she'd already started to figure out what he liked. He liked rules.

"Keep your head still, Kakarot."

"Yes, Ma'am," he said breathily.

'Kakarot' had been his idea. She had trouble at first, being firm and giving orders. Outside of the bedroom was one thing; sometimes he just needed reminders that he was an adult and had responsibilities. In here, together, it was hard to be stern when she loved him so much. If they pretended he was someone else, and called him by another name, it was easier. As long as he had a second name already they figured they might as well use it.

Her heels clicked against the wooden floorboards as she walked back to the bed to look at the instruments at her disposal. She wore nothing else. She wasn't nervous about any of these instruments anymore; he'd approved them all, and she knew couldn't  _ really _ hurt him. Hell, if they had actual whips she still wouldn't be able to cause much damage, and he'd heal quickly. She palmed a leather strap, turning to grin at him.

"Tell me about your day, Kakarot."

"Yes, Ma'am," he answered. He was required to say it before speaking. "I woke up and had breakfast this morning."

"What time?"

"About nine."

She lowered herself down to him and placed a kiss against his pulsepoint before biting down. He hissed, arching his hips toward her to gain some friction against his throbbing shaft. She used the leather to halfheartedly whip his thigh.

"When can you move, Kakarot?"

"When you give me permission, Ma'am."

"Did I tell you to move?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Your work in the field starts at eight in the morning. You were being lazy."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"What came next?"

"I worked in the field for four hours. Then the tractor broke, and I had to fly into town to fix it."

"Did you go?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

His strangled cry of pleasure echoed through their empty house as she grasped him, pumping him just the way he liked. Her other hand ran down his extended neck. "It was very responsible of you to fix the tractor right away, Kakarot. You could have just pretended you couldn't do anything else for the day, but you went to town to fix it. I think that deserves something."

"Yes," he gasped, fighting the urge to thrust into her hand.

Then her hand was gone. He let out a small whine but said nothing. He wasn't allowed to complain unless she asked him to.

"Keep going."

"Yes, Ma'am. I made it to town and I found the part I needed for the tractor, so I bought it. Then I was hungry, so I decided to get some lunch. I found a sushi bar and went inside, and Trunks and Goten were eating there, too. I sat with them and had lunch. Then Trunks asked me if I wanted to go and spar with them to work off the meals…" he trailed off, and Chichi could almost hear his racing heartbeat. Sometimes she thought he loved the punishments more than the rewards.

"So did you come back to work, or go and have fun?"

"I went to spar instead of going back," he admitted, hiding the ghost of a smile. "Even though I still had work to do. Ma'am."

She was silent for a long moment; sometimes the anticipation was better than the act itself. She let her heels tap against the floor and she walked around him, then she slapped the leather strap across his ass.

He let out a cry of sensation, and if she didn't already know what he liked by now she would have thought it was pain. She caught the way his cock twitched and goosebumps ran across his skin. She struck him again, and this time a low moan fell from his lips.

"Do you have a problem with your punishment, Kakarot?" She teased.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. They had a word they'd agreed on for him to say if he was pushed too far, or just wasn't enjoying the game. He hadn't said it. She considered taking off his blindfold and asking if he was okay, but she hated to stop the game halfway through. She decided to take it in stride and see what he said next. "What problem would that be, Kakarot?"

"It's too light, Ma'am. Hit me harder."

Chichi was glad he couldn't see her mouth drop open. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised; he fought people much stronger than her for fun. She tightened her grip on the strap, knelt in front of him and slapped it across his thigh as hard as she could three times.

“Please,” he begged. “ _ Please _ .”

She knew what he wanted. She slapped his thigh one more time and then leaned forward and licked a fast trail up the underside of his erection.   


“ _ Fuck _ ,” he gasped. “Please let me cum.”

She brought the leather down over his shoulder. “You’re not allowed to beg.”

“Sorry, Ma’am. Let me earn it.”

She set her high-heeled show on his shoulder. “Then earn it.”

He pushed his head forward immediately, tongue diving hungrily into her folds. She took hold of his hair, pulling at the roots hard enough to hurt a human man. He moaned against her, and she could feel his arms start to struggle against the restraints absentmindedly. They couldn’t stop him long, not if he really tried to break free, and it told her he was almost at his limit.   


It didn’t take long. She liked this to; seeing the strongest man in the universe at her mercy, trying not to beg, willing to take anything she’d give him. She came against his mouth and had to pull away when she turned sensitive. He wouldn’t have stopped.

Chichi pushed him, hard, and he fell back onto his tied arms. She crawled on top of him and sank down around his hard tip, taking him deep inside of her and wasting no time in riding him hard. He was loud, cumming in seconds and dropping the pretense, screaming her name. She caught the end of his scream in a rough kiss, reaching down to press the release mechanisms on the bracelets that held him.

His hands came around her body and slipped his blindfold off, curling her up against his chest. They didn’t bother moving from the floor, letting the sound of their labored breath fill the room as they came down from their highs.

He broke the silence first. “That was great, Chi. Thanks.”

She laughed softly. “Glad you liked it.”

“What are we going to do next?” he asked.

She froze a bit. She was out of ideas. They’d tried everything she’d been suggested. Everything except the things she wasn’t sure about. But if Goku would like it... She cleared her throat and sat up. “Well, Eighteen had a suggestion.”

He grinned. “Cool. I  _ love _ her last suggestion, this should be good.”

Chichi smiled weakly. “She and Krillin have offered to join us.”

“Join us in what?” he asked, not understanding.   


She glanced down at their naked bodies. “You know…  _ join _ us.”

He tilted his head in confusion. “I don’t get it.”

She huffed, pushing her hair back from her face. “Goku, we would have sex with Krillin and Eighteen.”

“Oh,” he said, eyes wide. “ _ Oh _ .”

“Yeah…” she said.

“So you’d… Krillin would get to do the things only I get to do with you?”

“That’s the idea. And you and Eighteen would do the same.”

“Do you want that, Chi?”

“It’s my last idea,” she admitted. “I’m out of plans. If we want to go further, it would be the next step.”

He nodded, and she knew him well enough to know he was deep in thought. “Are you feeling jealous, Goku?” she asked.   


“I don’t think so,” he shrugged. “I trust you and all. It’s just… I don’t want to have sex with Eighteen.”

“You don’t?” she asked, releasing a breath she didn’t know she had been holding.

“No. She’s not…”

“You can’t pretend she’s not attractive,” Chichi said suspiciously.

“She is, I guess,” he nodded. “But she’s not you. She’s not my wife.”

A slow smile eased across Chichi’s face, and she leaned down to kiss him. “I’m really happy to hear you say that, Goku.”

He ran a hand down her thigh. “We don’t have to keep trying new things. We’ve found a bunch of stuff we like, and we have years to do them as much as we want. I just only want to do them with you.”

“I love you, Goku.”

“Love you too, Chi.”

\-------------------------

 

“Why did you let me drink, Mom?” Goten whined, holding onto Trunk’s shoulder for support.

“You asked,” Chichi tutted, taking another sip from the wine in her glass. “Now maybe you’ll knock it off until you’re twenty-one.”

They had gathered together at Capsule Corp again, this time for Goten’s nineteenth birthday. Trunks pushed away the shots his father poured for him, having learned his lesson last time. Videl was telling a story about the trip their small family had taken a few months before, and the mood was much lighter than it had been last time. For most of them at least. Gohan looked extremely uncomfortable.

Goku had taken more drinks than usual tonight, and he had passed ‘tipsy’ long ago. Each shot he threw back seemed to relax his posture more, which wouldn’t be an issue if he wasn’t wrapped around Chichi. He’d started with an arm around her shoulder, then his head against her back, and now he’d practically pulled her to sit in his lap. Their public displays of affection had increased throughout the hours and he occasionally dropped a kiss against her head. It played a decent part in the reason Goten had begged to be allowed to try alcohol tonight.

“So then Pan got to go with the family next door to zipline across the whole island,” Videl beamed. “She absolutely loved it. Plus, you know, Gohan and I didn’t mind having a little alone time in the hotel room.”

“I  _ love  _ vacation sex,” Bulma grinned. “Especially on a beach.”

Gohan glanced up at his parents, afraid they would contribute to the conversation. “Could we not have this discussion right now?”

“Don’t worry, Gohan,” Goku smiled. “We haven’t had vacation sex yet, so we can’t talk about it.”

Gohan winced, ducking his head. “Please stop, Dad.”

“Stop what?”

“Being all… touchy.”

Videl smacked her husband’s arm. “Grow up, Honey. Your parents can do what they want.”

“Do I have to see it?” Gohan sighed. “Can’t we just pretend you guys are friends who live in the same house? It worked before.”

“Aw,” Chichi said apologetically. She reached forward and patted her son’s cheek. “Gohan, stop being such a goddamn prude.”

He smiled despite himself as the crowd laughed, shrugging in defeat. Chichi readjusted herself on her husband’s lap and wrapped a hand around his, leaning her head back against his shoulder. Some things couldn’t be undone, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
